dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Centurion
Centurion (百姓) is one of the Harmony God also known as Harmonious God. He's Centur God and leader of all Centur warrior but he's one of the Harmony God from the beginning. He also serve to Hera, Zeus' wife and no others. He also the 11th position as the rank of the Harmony Gods. Centurion is a supporting protagonist of Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance and personality: Centurion is a centur, half man and half horse in brown chocolate colour. His half man form is mucuslar with tan colour with dark black eyes with long black hair and wearing mix combination of between Roman and Greece armour. He also wielding a golden staff with horse head on it and with two swords. He is the only one who wielding two weapons beside Cassa himself. He only serve to Lady Hera and no others. Centurion is a warrior pride but he loyal to the Harmony God. But he find it despire on God of Destruction but according to Loki that Centurion is tougher than Bane and Maul including Beerus and Chompa as well. Centurion have the heart of a warrior and pound honour to serve as the member of the Harmony. He taught the God of Destruction and he know about the punishment to them for thier failed. He fought in the Choas Wars by Lucifer himself that he witness the trial on him and watch him banishment into another Earth world. Centurion is loyal to Hera, but he find it not sure with Hera agent Argus. The Watchdog they call him, but Hera recommend to him that she did to be sure that her husband about his affair business. Although he spoken to Eva who working for Zeus that she didn't know about Zeus affair relationship business that both of them agree to watch Zeus. He also met Little Tail that he beilieve on him that he will make a fine Harmony God, knowing he's the new breed of Harmony God. Except he did met Kitsune once, before she got murder. But Centurion is gentle Harmony but ruthless as a warrior himself. Powers and Abilities As Harmony God, Centurion is one of the most powerful Harmony Gods in existence, being on par with that of Shukumei and Akari and also vastly superior to that of Cassa, Ori, and Lazoi. Lazoi stated that his power wouldn't be a match against Centurion's and thus is vastly inferior to his. His power level is about 124,700,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Absolute Strength: Centurion is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of his physical blows. He is able to lift planets from their orbits without any supplementary aid and can shatter the space-time continuum with his punches. Absolute Speed: Centurion can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against the user. Centurion can move at infinite velocities, allowing user to surpass and perceive light speed movements and move at speeds that allow them to move past time and space itself. Absolute Durability: Centurion is immune to any/all kinds of damage, be it physical (internal and external), mental, spiritual and even conceptual. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly literally one of the only causes of death to Centurion. Erasure Immunity: Horus said that Centurion is also possess the power to be immune to the Erasure technique as he can withstand its side effect. Universe Creation: Centurion can create an entire universe and everything that occupies in it, including also its residents, environment and locations. This is his most powerful ability. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight '- The ability to take flight with ''ki. * '''Instantaneous Movement - Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Centurion can transport anywhere within and even outside a multiverse. Centurion is one of the most powerful practitioners of this technique. Physical-Based Techniques * Mastery of Self-Movement '''- Centurions's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Energy-Based Techniques Edit * '''Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Centurion's ki-blast is strong enough to destroy a planet and a universe. * Symphonic Destruction – An energy wave technique used by Centurion. Centurion raises his finger and then releases what appears to be a magical vortex of wind he moves left to right a few times before swinging it quickly in one fast sweep. * Creation '''- As a God of Creation, Centurion possess the ability to create anything, which includes other Gods and ghosts. ** '''Energy of Creation - The Power of Creation manifested as energy. Centurion utilizes this for offensive and defensive capabilities such as coating his body in aura, which creates everything it touches. * Sphere of Creation - Centurion creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres of light and brings them above his head to create one single energy sphere resembling a White Sun, which he throws at his opponent. Transformations Ultra Instinct Centurion achieved this form, after training with Horus. Centurion's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without his having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. His power level in this form is about 623,500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Centurion and Hera - Centurion shares a really good relationship with Hera. Centurion shows great admiration and respect towards Hera and will also help her in battles. Hera considers Centurion to be one of the few people she truly cares about. Centurion and Akari - Centurion shares a very close relationship with his fellow Harmony God Akari. They both get along really well and also shows total appreciation with each-other. Centurion is also shown to have feelings for Akari. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gods